1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrochemical energy, and more particularly, to a unique flat-folded, multi-plate electrode assembly that is generally applicable to energy storage devices of non-cylindrical or non-jellyroll configurations. Advantageously, the flat-folded, multi-plate electrode design of the present invention reduces the number of individual components and the number of mechanical connections required between the anode and cathode electrodes and their respective battery terminals. In that manner, the present invention simplifies the assembly process in a multi-plate electrochemical power source and is adaptable in a wide variety of electrode configurations and shapes for such applications as capacitors including electrolytic capacitors, ceramic capacitors, foil capacitors, super capacitators, double layer capacitators, and batteries including aqueous and nonaqueous primary and secondary batteries.
2. Prior Art
Wound batteries are a typical electrode configuration formed of a continuous anode and a continuous cathode assembly laid one on top of the other and wound into a jellyroll. Such an electrode configuration is desirable because the continuous anode and cathode electrodes require a minimal number of mechanical connections to their respective terminal leads, and the jellyroll assembly is generally recognized as preferred for high discharge and current pulse applications.
However, in some applications, a cylindrically shaped electrode assembly is not desired. Instead, a battery is required that fits inside of a casing having at least two spaced apart and planar side walls joined by end walls. Such prismatic shaped casings are commonly used to house multi-plate battery assemblies. A typical multi-plate battery assembly consists of a series of individual cathode plates inserted between an accordion folded, continuous anode in electrical contact with the casing. The cathode plates are then joined mechanically, such as by welding a series of leads to each of them and then connecting the leads to a bus. Not only does the typical multi-plate battery assembly require many individual components but the assembly process can be very time consuming.
What is needed is a multi-plate electrode assembly that includes many of the desirable features of the jellyroll wound configuration such as unitary anode and cathode electrodes, but that is provided in a shape that can be housed inside of a prismatic casing. The flat-folded, multi-plate electrode assembly of the present invention provides these advantages.